Hinata's diary
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Hinata baru aja masuk SMA. Ia menceritakan semuanya dalam diarynya.. RnR, please.. :D
1. Awal dari semuanya

**Hinata's diary**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO IS ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO's. I ONLY BORROW THE CHARACTERS..**

**BUT THE STORY IS 100% MINE :D**

**WARNING: OOC.**

_Senin, 19 Juli 2009_

Hei, diary baru! Namaku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.

Aku punya seorang kakak yang very very protective padaku. Namanya Neji. Neji Hyuuga.

Kakakku bersikap sangat protective padaku, karena kita udah ngga punya orang tua. Orang tua kami meninggal waktu aku berusia 12 tahun.

Sejak saat itu, kakak lah yang bekerja menghidupi kehidupan kami.

Seperti biasa, hari ini kakak memulai kuliah sambil bekerja. Kalo pulang, pasti udah malem.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA.

Biasa, ada masa orientasinya..

Kelas 10. 10-3.

Di kelas, aku baru kenalan sama beberapa orang. Maklum, aku orangnya agak pendiem.

Yang pertama, **Sakura Haruno**, gadis berambut pink yang ngga bisa diem. Bawel. Tapi menarik, setidaknya aku bias kenalan sama orang yang ngga akan kehabisan topic untuk bahan pembicaraan. :D

Yang kedua, **Sasuke Uchiha**, cowok cool nan kalem yang kelihatannya membuat tertarik gadis-gadis di kelas. Tapi aku sama sekali ngga tertarik. Ngga mungkin kan, aku mendapatkan cowok yang baru hari pertama masuk aja, udah dikerubutin sama gadis-gadis? Udah kayak gula sama semut aja.

Terus yang ketiga, **Naruto Uzumaki**, cowok berambut kuning yang benar-benar ga bias diam. Kayaknya Sakura aja kalah, deh. Naruto sepertinya agak iri sama Sasuke, karena ia kalah pamor dengan Sasuke.

Sepertinya Naruto menunjukkan gerak-gerik bahwa ia ingin mencuri perhatian Sakura. Kayaknya juga aku ngga suka akan hal itu. Huh.

Yang terakhir.. Aku kenalan sama **Kiba Inuzuka**, cowok kalem *juga*, tapi ngga se-cool Sasuke. Kiba oke juga. Dari wajahnya sih, keliatan kalo dia rada kutu buku. Orangnya agak pemalu juga, kayak aku. Hehe.

Udah deh, hari ini segitu aja.

_Konbawa, my new diary.._

_Kamis, 22 Juli 2009_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis di kelasku. Termasuk Sakura.

Naruto juga ada di sana, tapi buat deket-deket sama Sakura doang.

Sebel.

Tapi Kiba bilang, 'udah lah, Hinata, toh pada akhirnya, Naruto juga akan bosan sendiri.'

Yah, mungkin aja.

_Senin, 26 Juli 2009_

Well, hari ini adalah hari pertama anak-anak kelas 10 untuk belajar.

Kak Neji selalu mengingatkan aku untuk jadi murid yang baik di sekolah, jangan bergaul dengan anak-anak bandel, dsb, dsb. Ya ampun, kak Neji protective amet sih! Aku kan sudah besar. Kurasa aku sudah tau akan hal itu.

Pelajaran pertama : Matematika. Pelajaran yang menarik. Hehe. Yang ngajar adalah wali kelas kami, bu Konan. Bu Konan adalah sosok yang anggun dimataku, dengan rambut biru se bahu nya. Aku jadi pengen punya perawakan anggun seperti dia.

Pelajaran kedua: Olah raga. Sejujurnya aku kurang bagus dalam olahraga, tapi kalo untuk basket ato futsal, oke lah. Hehe. Sasuke maen futsal bareng anak-anak cowok. Gaya nya boleh juga. Anak-anak ceweknya pada teriak-teriak manggil nama Sasuke. Teriaknya parah deh. Kayak orang kesetanan..

Pelajaran ketiga: Biologi. Argh~ Kenapa sih guru biologi itu selalu aja laki-laki? Dan selalu bokep? Ya, mungkin kalian pernah mendapat guru biologi seorang perempuan, tapi aku, dari SD, selalu kebagian guru IPA ato biologi itu seorang laki-laki. BOKEP LAGI. Bzzz. Namanya Pak Jiraiya.

Pelajaran terakhir: Seni Musik. Yeey~ I really really love this class! Yang ngajar.. Eh.. Siapa ya namanya? Deidara, kalo ngga salah. Deidara senpai. Rambutnya kuning pendek, diikat sedikit (kayak cewek aja sih, hehe). Orangnya asik, masih muda.

Oh iya, kepala sekolah kami namanya Bu Tsunade. Biar muka nya udah rada tua, juga, badannya masih kekar. Sepertinya ia adalah kepala sekolah yang galak.

Oke deh. Hari ini segitu aja. Night, diary..

_Sabtu, 31 Juli 2009_

Hari ini adalah hari efektif pertama untuk ekstrakulikuler.

Aku dan Sakura ambil ekskul beladiri, karate.

Kalo Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke dan sebagian besar cowok di kelas, ambilnya ekskul futsal. Biasa lah, anak cowok.

Gila, cewek yang berkerumun di pinggir lapangan banyak banget. Pasti mau ngeliatin Sasuke deh.

Maklum, otak lumayan, jago maen bola, lagi. Tipe idaman banget.

Hari ini aku kenalan lagi. 2 orang. Tenten dan Sai.

_Rabu, 22 September 2009_

Akhirnya! Ketemu lagi sama diaryku ini.. Udah 2 bulan hilang, dan baru sekarang ketemu lagi. Huhu. Sedih juga sih.

Well, well, akhirnya aku dekat dengan Kiba, Naruto dan Sakura. Kalau Sasuke. Udah kayak artis aja di sekolah.

Hari ini aku denger kabar yang mengejutkan dari Tenten dan Sai.

Mereka bilang, Naruto ngaku kalo dia jadian sama Sakura.

DEG!

Naruto emank udah 2 bulan ini suka sama Sakura.

Tapi sepanjang pengetahuanku, dia belom jadian sama Sakura.

Sakura nya sendiri kan suka sama Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri udah nunjukin *walau sedikit*, kalo dia _care_ sama Sakura.

Aku baru cerita ke Kiba doang. Belom ke Sakura. Apalagi ke Naruto.

Kiba bilang, 'untuk sementara, biarin aja dulu. Kalo gossip itu tambah parah, baru kita yang bertindak.'

Duh, Kiba emank selalu bijak kalo menanggapi masalah seperti ini..

_Rabu, 29 September 2009_

Lagi-lagi Tenten ngasih kabar kalo Naruto berbicara yang aneh-aneh tentang dia dan Sakura.

Naruto bilang kalo kemaren dia jalan bareng Sakura.

Padahal kemaren Sakura kan jalannya sama Sasuke.

NARUTO APAAN SIH? Bikin emosi aja.

Aku belom bilang ke Sakura, karena pas aku mau bilang ke Sakura, dia nya udah keburu pulang duluan sama Sasuke.

Aku cerita lagi ke Kiba.

Kali ini dia ikutan emosi. Tumben dia bias emosi seperti itu. Biasanya kalem-kalem aja.

'Oke, besok kita tanyain langsung masalah ini ke Sakura. Jangan ke Naruto dulu.'

Oke lah, Kiba.. Kau memang bisa kuandalkan kalo masalah seperti ini..

_Apa yang bakal dilakukan Kiba dan Hinata untuk menghadapi masalah ini?_

*****To be Contiuned*****

**Fiuuhh~ (Menyeka keringat yang super bau)**

**Selesai juga nih chapter 1 dari fanfic gaje ini..**

**Ini fanfic pertama ku di Naruto, jadi mohon bantuannya yaa.. **

**Nanti di chapter 2, masalah *sepertinya* akan tambah parah..**

**Last, review nya, please.. Arigatou.. ^^**


	2. Trouble comes! Dia nyebelin!

**Hinata's Diary**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO's. I ONLY BORROW HIS CHARACTER..**

**BUT THE STORY IS 100% MINE :D**

**WARNING : OOC**

**Oh iya, waktu di chapter 1, gw kan nulis 'Deidara Senpai', bukan 'Deidara Sensei', alasannya karena, Deidara ngga mau di panggil 'pak' ato 'Sensei'. Terlalu tua, menurut Deidara. Dia menganggap diri nya masih muda. So, jangan heran ya.. :D**

_Senin, 4 Oktober 2009_

Well, aku dan Kiba udah nanyain masalah itu ke Sakura.

Sakura kaget. Berarti beritanya bohong.

Wajah Sakura langsung ngga enak dipandang di sepanjang pelajaran terakhir.

Naruto kok bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, sih?

Padahal biasanya dia bisa membuat hari-hari kita jadi lebih berwarna.

Tapi sekarang aku, Kiba dan Sakura lebih memilih mendiamkan Naruto untuk beberapa waktu.

Emang dasarnya Naruto kurang peka, jadi dia adem ayem aja deket-deket kita.

Padahal hatiku udah kesel setengah mati.

Oke deh diary, malam ini cukup sekian ya

_Selasa, 12 Oktober 2009_

Ku lihat Sakura nangis di bawah pohon _cherry blossom_ itu.

Aku menghampirinya, dan menanyakan kenapa dia menangis.

Sakura bilang, 'Naruto nyebelin banget! Ku pikir gossip yang waktu itu kamu ceritakan bisa mereda tanpa harus diselesaikan. Tapi ternyata dia malah makin parah!'

Aku mendengarkan cerita Sakura sepanjang jam istirahat ke 2.

Ternyata Naruto bilang kalo dia dan Sakura pergi bermalam minggu ke taman ria, lalu pergi minum-minum hingga mabuk.

Padahal malam minggu kemarin, Sakura sedang sibuk bertelepon ria dengan Sasuke.

Parah, mungkin kalo bilangnya jalan-jalan saja sih, masih tidak apa-apa. Tapi.. Kalau sampai mabuk.. Itu kan merusak nama baik Sakura, namanya!

Katanya, teman-teman kami di kelas lain udah pada tau.

Dasar Naruto, mulutnya bener-bener kaga bisa diem, udah kaya ember bocor.

Biasa, aku selalu cerita ke Kiba.

Kali ini, Kiba beneran emosi.

Jarang aku ngeliat Kiba marah kayak gini.

Berarti masalahnya udah ngga bisa di diam kan.

Besok harus dibicarakan dengan orang yang bersangkutan.

_Rabu, 13 Oktober 2009_

Tadi, saat pulang sekolah, kami berdua (aku dan Kiba) udah coba bicara ke Naruto soal masalah ini.

Naruto gelagapan, ngga bisa ngasih alasan yang jelas.

Aku Cuma bilang, 'Kalo kamu emank suka sama Sakura, deketin dulu lah orangnya, trus kalo udah jadian, baru kamu boleh bilang Sakura tuh pacar kamu.'

Kiba, dengan emosi nya, bilang, 'Oke lah kalo lu bilang Sakura tuh gebetan lu! Tapi saat ini, statusnya Sakura masih belom jadi pacar lu, kan? Jangan ngaku-ngaku, deh! Lagipula gw ngga ngeliat kalo Sakura ngasih tanggapan yang positif ke lu! Dia Cuma menganggap lu sebagai temennya aja!'

Aku hanya bisa menahan Kiba yang sudah dikuasai emosinya.

Ngga pernah aku ngeliat Kiba meledak-ledak seperti ini.

'Eh.. Kupikir dengan menyebar gossip seperti itu, Sakura bisa berpaling dari Sasuke padaku.' Jawab Naruto santai.

Ku dengar Kiba mendesis. Kayaknya dia udah marah banget. TUMBEN!

'NGGA GITU JUGA CARA NYA, NARUTO! KAU TAU, SAKURA MENANGIS SAAT DIA TAU BAHWA KAU MENYEBAR GOSSIP YANG TERAKHIR ITU!'

Kiba berteriak lalu memukul Naruto.

'Kiba! Udah!'

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menahan Kiba yang udah bener-bener kesal.

'Pikirin dulu deh kalo kamu mau menyebar gossip kayak gitu, Naruto. Kasihan kan, yang jadi korban.' Kataku, lalu mengajak Kiba pulang.

Kalo di sana terus, bisa-bisa Kiba dan Naruto berantem dan jadi masalah di sekolah.

Oke deh diary, hari ini aku cerita banyak banget ya? Soalnya aku sebel sama Naruto. Cara nya itu loh, ngga bisa di terima.

Good night, everyone..

_Jum'at, 15 Oktober 2009_

Sakura bercerita padaku bahwa Naruto udah minta maaf padanya.

Syukurlah.

'Mungkin kita harus jaga jarak sama Naruto. Kalo kita terlalu dekat sama dia, bisa-bisa kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Apalagi kalau kejadian itu sampai terjadi padamu, Hinata. Aku ngga mau kejadian itu terjadi padamu' kata Kiba.

Sakura bersiul mendengar hal itu.

Wajahku hanya bisa berubah menjadi warna merah, semerah kepiting rebus.

'Mungkin juga.' Jawab Sakura, lalu pergi mendapati Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

Aku sempat cerita pada kak Neji soal hal ini.

Soal Kiba yang terbawa emosi dan memukul Naruto.

'Wajar saja kalau temanmu itu marah, Hinata. Kau tidak akan suka kan, kalau temanmu di gossipkan yang tidak-tidak?'

Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi gossipnya sampai merusak nama baik seseorang.

_Kamis, 21 Oktober 2009_

Naruto juga sudah minta maaf padaku dan pada Kiba.

Buat apa dia minta maaf pada kita? Harusnya dia minta maaf saja pada Sakura (yah, dia kan sudah melakukan hal itu).

Dasar laki-laki aneh.

Padahal awalnya, kupikir aku bisa suka padanya karena sifatnya yang suka meramaikan suasana.

Tapi mengingat masalah yang kemarin, sepertinya aku ragu untuk jatuh hati padanya.

_Senin, 29 November 2009_

Oke, udah sebulan aku ngga nulis lagi. Maaf ya, diary.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian semester.

Jadi anak kelas 10 itu ngga enak, ya. Mata pelajarannya banyak. Otomatis ujiannya jadi banyak.

Oh iya, masalah bulan lalu yang menimpa Sakura, sudah benar-benar hilang. Ternyata teman-teman semua percaya kalo gossip yang disebarkan oleh Naruto adalah bohong.

Lalu Sakura makin nempel aja tuh sama Sasuke. Udah kayak perangko aja, deh.

Tapi mereka belom jadian.

Entah kapan mau jadian..

Biar mereka berdua udah deket banget, tapi Sasuke masih aja jadi artis local di sekolah kami.

Hemm..

_Sabtu, 3 Desember 2009_

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah kami mengadakan esktrakulikuler pada semester ganjil.

Huaah~

Setiap Sabtu, rasanya lapangan futsal di sekolah kami ngga pernah sepi.

Ada bintang lapangannya, sih, Sasuke.

Ku lihat, semakin lama, permainan Sasuke semakin baik. Kiba dan Naruto juga sih.

Tapi para wanita yang bekumpul di lapangan, pasti pada nyemangatin Sasuke.

Apalagi hari ini ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain.

Pada semangat, deh, buat ngedukung..

*****To Be continued*****

**OKE DEH! Chapter 2 selesai juga..**

**Masalah udah mulai selesai.. Tapi kayaknya, di chapter 3 nanti, gw bakal bikin 1 masalah kecil.. Hehe.. :D**

**BTW, THANKYOU BANGET YA, YANG UDAH NGE REVIEW CHAPTER PERTAMA DARI FANFIC GW! ^^**

**LAST, PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**I REALLY REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!**

**ARIGATOU.. ^^**


	3. He's change

**Hinata's Diary**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO ONLY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I ONLY BORROW HIS CHARACTER.**

**BUT THE STORY IS 100% MINE :D**

**WARNING: OOC**

**Thankyou yaaa, teman-teman yang udah nge review fanfic ini..**

**Gw masih baru dalam membuat segala bentuk fanfic, jadi, gw masih butuh banyak bantuan, kritik dan saran untuk kemajuan fanfic ini.. Gw menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran kok. Hehe.. ^^**

**Oh iya, Thankyou yang udah ngingetin gw soal sifatnya Kiba. Karena udah lama nggak ngikutin Naruto, gw jadi banyak lupa soal sifat dari tokoh-tokoh yang ada di anime Naruto. Gw buat di sini Kiba OOC banget, ya? Jadi kalem. Tapi kalo lagi marah, bisa meledak juga. Hahaha. Sorry, itu bener-bener ketidak sengajaan..**

**Terus buat kak ****LUTHI****, thankyou banget atas saran yang di kasih selama sebulan terakhir ini.. Ternyata selama ini aku masih banyak salah kalo bikin cerita pendek dan fanfic.. Thanks ya, kak! Ku doakan mudah-mudahan kakak keterima di PTN yang di inginkan. :D**

**Ah, udah dulu deh basa basi nya! Ini udah hampir 1 halaman gw nulis kata pengantar nya (kayak buku aja) doang.**

**Oke deh! Let the story begin..**

_**Senin, 21 Febuari 2010**_

Aah. Akhirnya kau ketemu lagi, diary. Masa kamu ilang lagi pas aku pergi liburan sama kak Neji? Ato mungkin aku yang lupa, ya? Soalnya keselip lagi.

Huh. Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi.

Kapan sih anak itu nggak bikin masalah?

Setelah Sasuke jadian sama Sakura (Iya, bener! Kalian ga salah baca, kok!), Naruto nggak caper lagi sama Sakura.

Ya gimana, orang setiap kali Naruto mau ngedeketin Sakura, dia (Naruto) udah kena _death glare_ duluan sama Sasuke.

Seakan-akan Sasuke mau bilang 'Lo tuh apaan sih, udah nyebar gossip yang ga bener, masih mau aja ngedeketin cewek gw?'

Sasuke dan Sakura jadian baru sekitar bulan Januari kemaren. Niatku sih mau cerita ke kamu, diary. Tapi kamu nya keselip entah di mana (waktu itu aku bener-bener lupa! Maaf ya~)

Dan sekarang Naruto malah deket-deket ke aku.

Jujur aja aku nggak suka. APAAN, SIH?

Terus wajahnya Kiba juga jadi nggak suka kalo Naruto deket-deket sama aku.

Untung ada Kiba, jadi setidaknya aku bisa punya alasan untuk nggak deket-deket sama Naruto.

_**Sabtu, 26 Febuari 2010**_

Disaster!

Kiba berantem sama Naruto.

Gara-gara nya Naruto nggak suka kalo aku deket-deket sama Kiba.

Loh? EMANK KENAPA?

Sejak awal kita masuk di SMA, aku kan udah deket sama Kiba.

Naruto aja yang nggak peduli sama temen-temennya.

Sebel deh. Kalo Naruto sikapnya kayak gitu terus, gimana aku mau deket sama dia?

Kesannya Naruto tuh egois banget.

Cuma mikirin kepentingannya sendiri.

NYEBELIN.

Kalo aku disuruh jauh-jauh dari Kiba, jujur aja aku nggak bisa.

Aku sayang sama Kiba. Dia itu enak banget di ajak ngobrol.

_=== Diary Hinata lebih banyak gambarnya daripada tulisannya. Hinata suka gambar tentang temen-temennya. Kiba. Sasuke. Sakura. Naruto. Tenten. Dan Sai. Juga tentang kakaknya yang protective, kak Neji. Tapi yang paling banyak menghiasi diary Hinata adalah gambar Kiba dan Sakura, karena selama di kelas 10 ini, yang banyak menemani Hinata yang pemalu adalah Kiba dan Sakura. ===_

_**Sabtu, 22 Oktober 2010**_

Hai, diary! Sekarang aku lebih banyak gambar tentang perasaanku daripada nulis, ya. Maklum, gambar itu lebih banyak mengekspresikan perasaan. Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak suka nulis loh.

Hari ini bener-bener disaster.

Lebih disaster daripada disaster manapun.

Seperti yang kau tahu, diaryku, Naruto mulai berubah sepanjang sisa semester 2 kelas 10.

Sekarang kan kita udah kelas 11. Sciene. 1. 11 Sciene 1.

Kak Neji memuji nilai-nilaiku yang menunjukkan peningkatan dibandingkan dengan semester 1.

Aku, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto emang udah nggak sekelas lagi, tapi hubungan kita baik-baik aja kok.

Naruto udah nggak suka nyebarin gossip yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Syukurlah.

Sikapnya udah lebih dewasa.

Pada akhirnya kita udah bisa bareng-bareng lagi.

TAPI..

Hal itu terjadi sebelum kecelakaan hari ini terjadi.

Naruto menolongku ketika aku hampir saja tertabrak truk yang melaju kencang.

Tadi siang, aku kan janjian sama Sakura, Kiba dan Sasuke untuk pergi ke taman ria bersama-sama.

Aku pergi bersama Naruto. Seingatku, saat kami menyeberang jalan untuk menghampiri Kiba, Sakura dan Sasuke, tidak ada truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi yang seharusnya. Jalanan sepi karena masih belum terlalu siang.

Tapi, saat kami (aku dan Naruto) berada di tengah jalan, -padahal kami udah menyeberang di zebra cross-, truk berwarna merah yang berisi pasir itu melaju dengan cepat. Cepat sekali.

'Hinata! Awas!'

Naruto mendorongku agar tidak tertabrak, tapi malah dia sendiri yang tertabrak.

Di depan mataku.

Temanku ini terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Darahnya bercucuran dari seluruh badannya.

Orang yang melintas di sekitar pun segera berlari dan menolong Naruto.

Aku menelepon teman-temanku, mengabarkan hal ini.

Hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan, berubah jadi disaster, karena kecelakaan ini.

Naruto kritis.

Kritis. Gara-gara aku. Kalau aja Naruto tidak menolongku, mungkin aku yang akan terkapar di rumah sakit sekarang.

Tapi seharusnya aku saja yang di tabrak. Naruto nggak perlu mengorbankan dirinya untukku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Sakura menenangkanku.

'Tenang saja, Hinata, dia pasti bertahan. Aku yakin Naruto adalah lelaki yang kuat.'

I hope so..

Finally, diary, aku sudah menulis di halaman terakhirmu. Kau akan selalu menjadi temanku, yang selalu siap mendengarkan keluh kesahku..

Biarkan aku menyelipkan kertas lagu ini di sini, diary..

_**The way you look at me**_

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up too_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes see everything without a single word_

_CHORUS_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still_

_'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_BRIDGE_

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens every time_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_The way you look at me_

Lagu ini akan selalu mengingatkanku pada sahabatku. :D

_=== Pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak dapat bertahan. Ia meninggal setelah beberapa hari dirawat, karena pendarahan yang terlalu parah. Hinata dan teman-teman seangkatannya pun sedih. Memang pada awalnya Naruto itu menyebalkan, tapi mereka menyadari kalau Naruto itu adalah penyegar suasana di antara mereka. ===_

_**Sabtu, 22 Oktober 2020**_

Aku baru aja buka laptopku ketika aku teringat bahwa hari ini adalah 10 tahunnya Naruto meninggal..

Lalu aku mencari diaryku yang kutulis ketika aku kelas 1 SMA.

Ketemu!

Aku sedih banget ketika inget kejadian di hari pada saat Naruto meninggal..

"Hinata!" tahu-tahu, suamiku – Kiba memanggilku.

"Ya, Kiba?" balasku.

Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepadaku. Aku mengenali tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Tulisan Naruto.

'_Hinata, kayaknya gw nggak mungkin lagi ya, buat ngedapetin lu. Lu udah deket banget sama Kiba. Apalagi gw pernah bikin lu kesel. Gw pernah bikin lu marah gara-gara gw berantem sama Kiba.'_

Itu baru kertas pertama. Rasanya aku pengen banget menangis. Lalu kubaca kertas kedua.

'_Gw cemburu tau, sama Kiba. Kenapa sih dia bisa deket sama lu, Hinata? Gw juga pengen bisa deket sama lu. Masa lu ngga mau sih, deket sama gw, cuman karena masalah yang waktu itu menimpa Sakura? Gw akuin gw salah, Hinata..'_

Aku merasakan air mataku mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan kertas terakhir. Cuman ada 1 baris..

'_Gw sayang sama lu, Hinata. Gw harap lu tau akan perasaan gw ini..'_

Aku bener-bener nangis bombay.

Lalu Kiba merangkulku, berusaha untuk meredakan tangisanku.

"Hinata, jangan menangis.. Kalau kau sedih, Naruto tidak akan tenang di alam sana.." ucap Kiba.

"Tapi, Kiba.." jawabku terisak.

"Aku tau, kau pasti merasa bersalah karena Naruto meninggalkan kita karena menyelamatkanmu. Tapi, Naruto menyelamatkanmu karena keinginannya, kan? Karena dia ingin melindungimu.. Hari ini tepat 10 tahun Naruto pergi, kan? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke makamnya? Sekedar berziarah untuk mengingat teman kita.."

"Kau benar, suamiku. Kalau begitu, ayo kita dan Naomi pergi ke sana.."

Akhirnya aku, Kiba dan anak kami, Naomi pergi ke makam Naruto untuk berziarah.

Semoga kau bahagia di alam sana, Naruto..

**Well, sebenernya kisahnya Hinata ini gw angkat dari kisah nyata. Kisah gw dan temen-temen gw yang ketiban masalah. Masalahnya ya itu, yang sudah diceritakan di chapter 1 dan 2. Tapi untuk endingnya, ini gw buat sendiri. Karena masalah yang kami (gw dan temen-temen gw) hadapi, sampe sekarang belom selesai juga. :'(**

**Tapi, gw seneng karena akhirnya fanfic 3 chapter ini selesai juga.. Hehe :D**

**Trus, kenapa gw masukin Hinata ke kelas 10-3 lalu ke kelas 11 Sciene 1? Karena itu adalah kelas gw selama 2 tahun terakhir. Kelas yang udah membuat gw memiliki unforgettable memories selama 2 tahun ini. XD**

**Oke deh, segitu dulu ya, fanfiction pertama gw di fandom Naruto.. ^^**

**Last but not least, Review please, kalo udah baca..**

**Arigatou! ^^**


End file.
